The last song
by Le pingouin qui ecrit
Summary: Blaine is sick and he want to die ! No matter want Kurt think ! A very special fiction ! Read the introduction to know what I say about !


Hi ! Yes a new fanfiction ... very special because I wrote it with (In italics) I put pieces lyrics of Linkin Park's is not a song-fic because the lyrics are said like word. So hope you enjoy it ! And again a huge thank you to my Translator Pauline because she does an amazing work and she learns me a lot of things all the translation time.

PS: This fiction doesn't exist in french it's all for you !

Don't forget _**a REVIEW **_! Because I need to know what you thing ! The best and the worse !

* * *

The last song.

- Kurt,_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

- Blaine! You listen to this song too much it doesn't get things any better with this sadness that is eating every part of you! I don't like to see you like that!

- _Crawling in my skin these wounds, they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing what is real,_ Am I going to die Kurt? Where is the end of this suffering?

- I'm sure that you are going to be cured.

- _I'm tired of being what you want me to be, Feeling so faithless lost under the surface, _tired to play the healthy man who see the future and who forget the past_._ BUT NO! You know there is NO FUTURE!

- Don't say it's OK! When you say it you sound so selfish!

- _Sometimes solutions aren't so simple sometimes good bye's the only way_; you would not see the truth_!_ Kurt it's the end! It's my end!

- NO IT ISN'T! You can't let me alone! You can't stop fighting! You'll feel better if you fight! But no, you give up the fight! You let the disease destroy you, make you so weak. You try to yell at me BUT YOU CAN'T! You are right, it drags you underground but I stand above and you seem to forget it.

- It's like you don't understand Kurt! I love you but _I woke with this fear what am I leaving when I'm done here? _I'm done! She's everywhere in me! Nothing can get it out of me! This is simple! I will die Kurt!

- But I won't let you go, I love you so much Blaine! Look at me, I'm crying! It's because I love you and because I see you in this bed so … dying! It destroys me , I'm sure, more that you are destroyed right now.

- _I want you to know when my time comes forget the wrong that I've done help me leave behind some reasons to be missed _

- Blaine … when? When will you leave me?

- I want one simple thing! Disconnect this machine that makes my heart beat and that supplies me for oxygen.

- I can't do that Blaine … It's like killing you!

- I'm suffering Kurt! I want to stop everything! So if you don't do that, call the doctor, he will do that if you don't.

- I love you.

- _And don't resent me and when you're feeling empty keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest. _I love you too.

- Blaine … When?

- Tonight, when I'll be sleeping because I won't see your tears flowing.

- Will you allow me to be there?

- If you want to.

- Can I sleep with you one more night? Just one last time, as it is the last thing that can protect me from crying, before the end of my world and the end of your suffering?

- You can, that's the only thing I need! Just before dying.

- Can you sing one last song for me?

- I lost my voice Kurt...

- Just do your best! Your voice has always been the most beautiful thing for me!

- In my last breath?

- Your last breath for me.

- Come here!

Kurt came closer and lay down near Blaine, in this ice-cold bed barely warmed by Kurt's body temperature, making Blaine shiver. The last one he felt. Blaine with a hoarse, broken voice started a song that Kurt did not know. Maybe a Linkin Park's song again. Blaine listened to that band all day long since he had discovered he had a degeneration of the heart and the lungs that would eventually make him die in fire and pain. He was only 20 years old. His low voice weakly began to utter lyrics that made Kurt cry.

- _Waiting for the end to come  
Wishing I had strength to stand  
This is not what I had planned  
It's out of my control  
Flying at the speed of light  
Thoughts were spinning in my head  
So many things were left unsaid […]_

_What was left when that fire was gone  
I thought it felt right but that right was wrong  
All caught up in the eye of the storm  
And trying to figure out what it's like moving on  
And I don't even know what kind of things I said  
My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead so  
Picking up the pieces now where to begin  
The hardest part of ending is starting again_

Several noises coming from the machine could be heard in the last notes that Blaine decided to give before a long silence and the machine produced a long and piercing sound. Kurt quickly raised his head and understood. The grim reaper had got the upper hand and had heard Blaine's prayers. It had taken him. Many doctors came into the room and Kurt moved on the side of the bed , A doctor threw him that kind of glance that nobody wants to see ever, that glance full of pity meaning: "I'm sorry for your loss, but you didn't have luck this time here. "  
Kurt realized he had never been lucky. When everything was finally alright, something would always come to get his happiness down. What would he make without Blaine? He had never thought about his life without Blaine… because Blaine _was_ his life…

Days after Blaine's death, after the funeral, he thought again about this last song. He looked for the lyrics on the Internet, illegally downloaded the melody and then decided to record the song with his own voice. The results proved that he could push his voice at levels that he thought he could have never reached and this achievement came as a sort of treatment able to heal not his entire pain, but at least one part of his wound. He posted his own version of the song on the Internet and something happened, something that he had not expected: success. Loads of contracts, prestigious record labels, golden contracts; concerts but he refused them all. He refused to be successful on behalf of the death of his boyfriend. While he believed that his scar had been healed, his world started to crumble down and his life became even more painful, making him plunge into the vicious circle of an endless depression.  
A fairy tale is not a fairy tale if the Prince Charming leaves you.  
Just as Romeo decided to join Juliet, Kurt decided to join Blaine.

" The auk who writes" (Le pingouin qui ecrit)


End file.
